British patent application No. 2,250,320 discloses a system for inserting injection fluid into a stream of hydrocarbon fluid flowing through a wellbore formed in an earth formation, the system comprising a production conduit for conveying the stream of hydrocarbon fluid through the wellbore to the earth surface, the conduit being provided with at least one valve chamber that is suitable to receive a valve body therein, the valve body including a valve that is controllable via an electric circuit connected to surface control equipment so as to move the valve between an open position thereof whereby the valve provides fluid communication between the stream and the fluid injection channel extending in the wellbore, and a closed position thereof whereby the valve prevents fluid communication between the stream and the fluid injection channel.
The valve body is electrically connected to a surface control system via a conductor attached to the valve body. When maintenance of the valve is required or in case of failure of the valve, the production conduit has to be removed from the wellbore in order to retrieve the valve body from the wellbore. Such a procedure is costly because removing the production conduit from the wellbore is a time consuming procedure during which the production of hydrocarbon fluid from the wellbore is suspended.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a wellbore system which overcomes the problems of the known wellbore system.